Tire pressure monitoring sensors are utilized to monitor air pressure within vehicle tires and transmit data related to the tire pressure to a control module of a tire pressure monitoring system. To ensure that the driver of a vehicle is kept apprised of air pressure within the vehicle tires, tire pressure monitoring sensors collect data pertaining to tire pressure and periodically transmit such collected data to the control module of the tire pressure monitoring system. The periodicity of transmission is typically regulated by government entities and varies from manufacturer to manufacturer of tire pressure monitoring sensors.
In designing tire pressure monitoring sensors, manufacturers must be cognizant of battery life. Many functions of the tire pressure monitoring sensor utilizes power and shortens battery life. However, the transmission of tire pressure data utilizes a relatively large amount of energy. Accordingly, the greater frequency of data transmission, the more battery power must be supplied, which inherently adds cost to the tire pressure monitoring sensor, or shortens life expectancy of the battery and hence tire pressure monitoring sensor. It should be appreciated that once the battery of a tire pressure monitoring sensor is depleted or below an accepted range, the entire tire pressure monitoring sensor must be replaced.